1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices and more particularly relates to an electronic device such as a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of portable electronic devices such as portable computers are recently commercially available, including those incorporating central processing units (CPUs). Such electronic devices consume substantial electrical power, and hence generate heat that must be dissipated.
Certain types of portable electronic devices such as portable computers have a basic structure composed primarily of a main unit and a display unit hinged to the main unit. Such a basic structure is typical for A-4-size notebook personal computers (PCs) and mini-notebook PCs of, for example, B-5 size.
The above hinge is typically a mechanical hinge having a fixed part and a movable part that is pivotally and mechanically connected to the fixed part. The movable part is pivotally swung towards and away from the fixed part when a certain amount of torque is applied to act about the axis of the pivotal connection. Conventionally, selection of materials for the fixed and movable parts has been made primarily based on mechanical strength, without giving specific consideration to conduction of heat to be dissipated.
Measures conventionally employed for enhancing heat dissipation are broadly classified into two types: use of a large heat sink which naturally radiates heat, and forced air-cooling by means of a fan.
Heat dissipation relying upon natural heat radiation from a heat sink, however, is limited due to the restricted space available for the heat sink. Forced air-cooling by a fan also has drawbacks such as generation of noise from the fan and greater power consumption due to driving of the fan.